


Legacy

by glamaphonic



Series: Most Like an Arch [14]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon - Manga, Gen, POV Female Character, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-25
Updated: 2011-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamaphonic/pseuds/glamaphonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knows what she was meant for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legacy

Her father is buried alone but for her and Roy looking on in silence.

Fall has only just started to show itself, but Roy has his military great coat wrapped around him like a shield. The collar of Riza's jacket doesn't stop the wind from brushing across the nape of her neck like hesitant fingers.

Her father is dead and it seems obscene to think about what happens next, but she knows what she was meant for.

She lets out a deep, shuddering breath. Roy shifts closer and Riza can almost feel the desire to take her hand.

He doesn't.


End file.
